A Pallet Town Goodbye
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Red stops off to say farewell to Green's sister before heading on his journey.


"I'll go borrow a town map from my sister, and tell her not to give you one. Hah! Smell you later, Red." With an emboldened swagger, Blue strode out of his grandfather's lab like a king, claiming some kind of victory of Red, even though he lost their only battle so far. It was an arrogant, douchebaggey walk, but the kind that suited him very well.

Red snickered a little, contemplating his next course of action. The path to and from Viridian on his errand for Oak saw his Bulbasaur dominating everything in its path, so he thought about giving his Pokemon a break. Maybe getting to know him would be a good idea. Or saying goodbye to mom. Carrying on and getting his journey off right away was a good idea, too. He didn't have very many friends to say goodbye to, but it was worth giving mom one final kiss goodbye, grabbing some lunch while he was there. He went upstairs to pack a few extra things, let her meet Bulbasaur and interact a little, and finally headed out to meet the world.

He walked proudly down the sidewalk, telling the world that he was coming, and he was going to kick its ass. It wasn't the arrogance of Blue's, but the confident promise of success that he would earn with every action. He was going to be the very best, like no one ever was, and fight every day for that title. It was going to be glorious, and everyone would know his name.

"Red!"

The voice shook him from his reverie. He turned around to see his next door neighbor, Daisy, waving to him from her doorway. Blue's sister. Her arm was motioning him forward rather than bidding him goodbye, so he stopped in his track and walked over to where she stood. A far cry from his rivalry with Blue, the older girl always seemed fairly benevolent to him, and there she was, wanting to give him a proper goodbye. His eyes fell to her other hand, which held a large, rolled up piece of paper, probably the map Blue didn't want him to have. Oh, how sweet this would be.

"Come in," she said, taking his hand, much to his surprise, and pulling him through the house. He remained silent, tugged by the older girl down the hallway and into a room. He thought it might have been hers, up until he noticed the very boyish decor and the clothes strewn across the room that most certainly belonged to Blue. Why did she bring him into her brother's room to give him a town map? He looked at her with surprise.

"Listen. I don't know why my brother hates you. I mean, you never say anything, how can he? He told me not to give you a town map, but since you're going away, I thought I'd give you a little something more." She winked at him a little and cocked her hip. "I always had a bit of a crush on you, honestly. And I know it seems a bit much, but..."

She decided to top all attempts at words or explanations, pulling him into a kiss.

Daisy moaned as Red's hands grasped her hips and helped her down into his lap. Her green dress was hiked up her body, a bunch of it between gritted teeth as, with her bra hanging loosely over one arm and her panties bunched around her the thigh-high sock on her leg, she had her body on display for him; her perky, milky white breasts moving ever so slightly with each sudden jerking of her body as she tried to position herself properly. Red's pants and boxers lay crumbled on the floor beside the bed, topped off by his jacket, but keeping his black undershirt and red cap.

Their foreplay hadn't lasted as long as Daisy had daydreamed, just because both got really worked up and neither were patient enough to continue. They cut the delays and went right on to the more pressing matters, so that now he lay on his rival's bed in nothing but a hat and t-shirt while Blue's sister straddled his lap. They both shared a devilish smile at the thought of their deed and all the horribleness it brought on, but it was a secondary concern compared to what was coming.

Neither was very innocent, so to speak, and kicking the carnal bits into gear really fast was priority number one. In position with his head against her entrance, she fell into his lap with one motion, her mouth opening and the dress falling from her teeth as she moaned. Her head curved back a little and she brought herself up again, neither too worried that her breasts were covered now. He was inside her, and the slick lining was more than enough to make up for what was and wasn't covered. She came back down onto him and her hands found their way to his shirt, feeling his chest beneath it. She used the leverage to move faster in his lap, her up and down motions sending a short ripple pleasure through her body each time she came down onto him. The way he fit so snugly inside her slick hole made it all the better for her as she rode on in ecstasy, chasing the pleasure where it brought her.

His hands roamed up her sides and clasped her shoulders as he brought her upper body down to his. He wasn't saying much; in fact, as usual, he hadn't said a word since entering her house. Never one for words, he had to convey his thoughts to Daisy in other ways. The brush of fingers on her skin, the pull of his arms bringing her body closer, the soft kiss he planted on her lips, the hands roaming up to her dirty blond hair, the deeper kiss he pulled her into as their bodies melted together. All the actions spoke so much louder than more directly than he could, and any attempts at speech would just make it harder to hear her breaths and occasional sweet outpouring of his name and the word 'yes' intermingling with a variety of random sounds she made no attempt to piece together in her heightened state of sensation. Silence was the clear choice for him if it kept her angelic voice ringing out in his ears.

"S-so good..." she moaned into his ear, taking a heavy breath as he kissed at her neck. One hand was pulling her skirt up her body to run along her back, the other pressed on her soft ass, following it in the steady, quick motion atop him. Quick and to the point below the waist, with more than enough passion above to ignite both of them. Her whole body squirmed as the feeling of fullness stimulated a sensitive spot inside her, and her legs ended up entangled in his. Neither minded though, as now both of their bodies heaved with each motion of her hips, their lips returning to each others' in the passion of the moment. Sweat dripped from her brow into his hair and formed where their hot bodies pressed together in their frantic need for release.

Her head threw itself back, her body curving upward against his, anchored by her legs. "Oh, Red! I'm so close. Let's do it together, okay?"

A grunt and a nod was the only response, which for him was asking a lot. Their bodies continued to grind together, flesh rubbing hard against other flesh, as his hands pulled her in and his body stiffened up. She beat him to it, though, her nerves alight as she pressed herself hard against him, moaning his name again and again in frantic, breathless repetition through her orgasm. It was a beautiful moment, and he cut off her words with his lips yet again, just so words wouldn't spoil it.

They agreed to do it again once he came back to Pallet Town, to maybe try for a relationship once his journey was over. And by 'agree', it meant that he nodded at what she proposed. He left her on Blue's bed, breathless and insisting she lay there and bask in the moment for as long as she needed. One last kiss saw their parting as, dressed again, he set back out, now with a town map tucked snugly in his backpack.

Just his luck; as he stepped out, Blue was walking up the walkway.

"What are you doing in my house?" Blue asked defensively.

Red cast him an evil smirk and didn't answer. In a more shocking turn, he actually spoke. "You're right. You will smell me later." Feeling like king of the world, he left a speechless Blue standing in the doorway trying to figure out what he meant. He wanted to be as far away as possible when Blue went into his bedroom.

On the short side, but the punchline was the role reason for writing this. 


End file.
